1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies of integrated circuit devices and methods for production thereof and more particularly, to a mounting assembly of an integrated circuit device in which an interconnection between an integrated circuit device and a mounting substrate is not exposed and also to a method for production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this type of prior art mounting assemblies of integrated circuit devices is disclosed in PCT International Publication Number 6-504408/94.
In FIG. 13 of the above Publication, a semiconductor chip assembly includes an integrated circuit device having a plurality of input/output terminals provided on the periphery of its top surface and a sheetlike interposer which is mounted on the integrated circuit device and has a plurality of bonding terminals provided on its periphery and connected to the plurality of input/output terminals of the integrated circuit device respectively. Provided on the sheetlike interposer are a plurality of terminals for external connection which are connected to the plurality of bonding terminals through wires, respectively. The input/output terminals of the integrated circuit device and the plurality of bonding terminals of the sheetlike interposer are interconnected by respective bonding wires.
The above prior art has such a problem that, since the input/output terminals of the integrated circuit device and the plurality of bonding terminals of the sheetlike interposer are interconnected by respective bonding wires, the bonding wires are externally exposed. This leads to another problem that the bonding tends to be easily separated, resulting in reduced reliability of the package.
In addition, since the bonding wires connecting the plurality of input/output terminals of the integrated circuit device and the plurality of bonding terminals of the sheetlike interposer are provided separately, a long manufacturing time is required.